beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vari
Vari 'is a blader and the owner of Zangelion. Although he looks like a normal blader, he is secretly a member of Ramaz Dolsa. Appearance Vari appears as a young man with a slender muscular build and average height. Vari has medium long black hair with a long segmented pony-tail that stretches down to his ankles and red, ringed eyes. He wears purple makeup on his eyes that fades towards the inner portion of his eyelids. Vari wears an Indian chunnari around his neck with a small, short sleeved black choli which reveals his midriff under it. He wears an Indian leg dress, that stops at his ankles, with no shoes. He wears golden bangled bracelets that extend from his elbows to his wrists and a golden bangled necklace with a ruby in the center that are inspired by Rajasthani folk dancers. Personality Vari is an aggressive and competitive person. He tends to be sarcastic at times (although sometimes he does it unconsciously) and is not afraid to get in fights. Usually he doesn't listen to anyone's advice or orders, and does things his own way, with the exception of Azaren. He is usually disrespectful, even to his fellow Ramaz Dolsa Members. He seems to be careless about what others think. He is a good actor, and goes to great lengths to mock others. Because of his confidence in his abilities he enjoys fighting and war, declaring without support he could defeat every Ramaz Dolsa Member, except Azaren of course. Vari doesn't let his troublesome past bother him, as long as he gets to do whatever he pleases. Although he is a member of Ramaz Dolsa, he doesn't seem to be inherently evil like other members seemingly are. It seems that Vari is only with Ramaz Dolsa out of boredom, and a want for power. Beyblades Vari battles with Zangelion. He originally had Zangetsu before obtaining Zangelion, and Monochrome Dragus before then. When Zangetsu disintergrated during Vari's fight with Psyra in Rio instead of reforming and staying as Zangetsu, it changed completely and became Zangelion; Zangetsu's true form. Before Vari had Zangetsu, he had Monochrome Dragus which was a combination of Power Blade Dragus and Deep Freeze Frostbite. Monochrome Dragus only really lasted one real battle before it broke apart and revealed Zangetsu under it. History Reboot Generation Vari debuted as a member of the team G.R.A.P.E.S. With his first Bey, Power Blade Dragus, Vari was a very passionate blader. He, along with his fellow members, were considered the underdog team. He was considered an average and decent blader. But Vari wanted to prove them wrong, and show them that he wasn't what they labelled him. He tried to be the best blader he could be, but he didn't do that very well. Constantly in the shadow of his peers Vari found himself a resolve to be better than the others and a broken Dragus. So he decided to go to Azaren and Ramaz Dolsa for help. Void Century So he decided to make a new Bey, a Bey that could replace Dragus, Deep Freeze Frostbite. Although Frostbite was an amazing Bey, shortly after he mastered Frostbite's techniques he found himself caught up in an incident. An incident that would force him into the Void Century. Zero Era Once the Zero Era began Vari decided to make a comeback. He returned with his new Bey that had parts of both the original Dragus and Frostbite worked into one Bey, a Bey that could outclass both with ease, Monochrome Dragus! Although there was a strange aura that came from the new Dragus, something ominious. In Vari's debut battle with his new Dragus against his old team mate back during the Reboot Generation, Psyra, Dragus got torn apart by Psyra's Ghoul and under the shell of the now broken Beyblade laid Zangetsu. Many days later, with his new Zangetsu, the first thing Vari did was battle someone. He chose to battle Rio, a boy who reminded him of someone in his past. To no surprise, Zangetsu decimated the boy's Beyblade. Now with Zangetsu under his control, Vari was determined to have a rematch with Psyra. Much later during a Ramaz Dolsa mission including Nahav, Balavan and Vhast in Brazil, Vari seemingly appeared from nowhere to intercept Psyra and have a rematch with the blonde former G.R.A.P.E.S member. After the the two bladers' beys had been trading blows with no end in sight, Psyra activated his special move and loaded Zangetsu up with nanomachines. With seemingly no remorse, Vari activated Zangetsu's special move knowing it would be almost certain suicide. This caused Psyra's Ghoul to explode and Zangetsu to disintergrate. Although it seemed that the disintergration of Zangetsu didn't mean much, as it reformed to show its true form; Zangelion. Powers and Equipment '''Flotation: Vari has the extremely strange ability to fly. It is unknown how he obtained this power, but it is assumed that it has something to do with Ramaz Dolsa. He can also manipulate other things and make them fly, or float, as well, usually using this on his "magic" carpet. He can also use this on his Bey(s), making them float, even being able to make them spin at extreme speeds, being around 50,000 RPM. He always has his Bey floating next to him spinning at high speeds so if he gets into a battle he can simply make it float into the stadium, without the need of a launcher. "Magic" Carpet: A small square of carpet that Vari keeps somewhere on him. He uses this carpet in combination with his Flotation ability to make an efficient form of transport. He tells people that are unaware of his flying powers that it is magic, and tends to let people pay to fly on it, making it also a good form of income. Category:Role Play Characters Category:Zero Era